


Love at first sneeze

by DRAMAticalMurder



Series: Love at first.. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is 15, Fluff and Smut, Highschool AU, I'm a crap writer, M/M, Nerd Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Taller!Levi, fuckin adorable if you ask me, levi is 17, real dirty real fast folks, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAticalMurder/pseuds/DRAMAticalMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Eren is a nerd and can't get up the stairs without using his inhaler. Levi is a rebellious, punk senior. Levi gets moved next to Eren in class and Eren freaks out when the tattoo'd boy sits behind  him. He hears the cutest sneeze come out from the boy with piercings and tattoos and he knows it was love at first sight. Well... sneeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes YES. (not daniel bryan god dammit) I KNOW THAT SENIORS AND SOPHOMORE'S DONT HAVE CLASSES TOGETHER. BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC, BEAR WITH ME. PLEASE. ily ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

The average schedule of Eren Jaeger :

 

 

Walk into school, go up the stairs, use my inhaler, go to my locker, go back down stairs, use my inhaler again (How has it not run out already?) go to his first class, get scared of Levi Ackerman. It's real just natural instinct really, to be scared of the ~~man~~  senior. He was usually stereotyped on the first sight. But his attitude matched it perfectly.'The teen had tattoos covering every inch of his arms up to his wrists. He had two ring lip piercings, a tongue piercing, two on each eyebrow, and spider bites. Or were they snake bites? Who knows. Levi always wore black, and had this boring expression on his face. The facial expression sort of reminded me of myself in every lesson.

Me on the other hand, was wearing pastel pink button down with a light yellow vest layering it. I had a shoulder bag so I could shlep my glasses and inhaler from class to class. I have tan skin that is free from imperfections. Its not that his tattoo's weren't imperfections, they were actually quite beautiful some of them. I caught sight of one that- BANG ! I snapped out of my thoughts by the door slamming and said speak of the devil Levi strolled in. 

 

"You're late, Ackerman," Dr.Pixis vociferated (good luck pronouncing that i don't know how to¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ).

 

He waved his hand in a 'yeah yeah' gesture. Swaggering to his seat, Levi swung his bag over the back of the chair and plopped down on it. Dr.Pixis returned to speaking,"Okay class, I think we will be having a seating change. It's a new year, a new start." Some people groaned but I didn't mind, mostly for respect reasons. I just wanted to be praised for being the perfect pupil.

 

Dr.Pixis pointed to one of the students and told them to switch with another student, who's name i also did not know. What really brought my attention was when he pointed to Levi and asked him to switch with Armin, my best friend, who was behind me. My heart started to race from nervousness. What is he made fun of me? Or punched me ;-; oh thats even worse. Don't think of that don't think of that. I pulled out my inhaler and took a puff. I calmed down and looked at Armin. 'Don't leave me' I mouthed to him. He mouthed back 'sorry' but now he was half way across the room.

My poor little blonde muffin... Dr.Pixis moved a few more seats and then resumed class,"Alright students I have a work sheet for you to do on what we learned from yesterday. Could someone pass these out for m- ah yes thank you Armin, such a good boy. Anyway, you may work in partners, seeing as this is tricky," I internally felt like someone dumped a pile of gold in my lap," With the people in front, to the side, or in back of you." This time I let out a small groan and pout of my own. 

 

Armin came up to my desk to give me my paper plus a sorrowed look. I lowered my lids and smirked at him.  Ooh I feel fierce and sassy all at the same time. While thinking about my dangerousness, I realized that I didn't start my paper yet.

 

(X÷100) + (Y÷66) = (3X+5Y)÷Z. What is Z?   Ah, an easy one. I scribble down my answer and move onto the next question. A tap on my shoulder takes me from my next problem. Who would be interrupting me right now? I turn my body around, remembering who was behind me and my eyes widen.

 

 

"Hey brat, do have any idea what this means?" Levi asks with a bored look on his face,"I don't even know how I got into this class, kid." I stare at him, too scared to speak. "Oh, u-hm. Yeah, all you h-have to do is this." I write down the formulas that he needs to solve to finish the problem. He perks up a bit,"Thanks kid. I think I got it now." "N-no problem." I turn back around, still shaking from what just happened. The Levi Ackerman just asked me for help. Oh my goodness me, I am freaking out inside.

 

"ach-oo!"

 

Was that a sneeze? Who let a kitten in here? Pets aren't allowed in school you know. "Who in the world let a kitten in h-" I stop in realization. I turn my self back around to see a redness forming on the pale skin of the tattooed boy. That was adorable. I let my mouth drop a little bit, not believing that the little sneeze came from him.

He took his hands off his face, looked up at me, and with an embarrassed smile, he said,"You think I sound like a kitten?" All I could do was stare, I could feel my face burning up as well. He held out his hand with the same sheepish smile,"I don't think we've met before. I'm Levi," "Eren." was all I could say. I put my hand in his grasp to find that his hands were really soft. We lightly shook and turned back to our work.

 

The only thing wrong was, I don't think either of us noticed that our hands were still embraced in a hold for the rest of the period......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting heated in the locker room oh ho ho ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks! It's continued! Sorry for my lack of skills. WARNING POOORRRRRNNN. IT GON GET REALLY DIRTY REAL FAST. BUCKLE UP FOR THE RIDE. but i'm sure you all don't mind a little gay smut here and there. IVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT B4 SO HERE IT GOES.

After the bell had rang, I slid my reading glasses off the bridge of my nose and put them in their rightful spot in my shoulder pack. I pat the side pocket to make sure my inhaler was still there, I needed to go to gym next which was down stairs. And I don’t think I’ll be able to make it down the stairs without it.

 

I go to get up out of my seat but am pulled back down followed by an “oumph” that definitely did not come from me. I follow my arm down to my hand, surprised to see another more pale hand grasping mine. The owner of the hand does the same as me and turns cherry red yet again. None of us make a move to let go.

 

“Uhm,” I start “I’msorryIdidntevenrealizethatIwasholdi-” Levi’s gaze at me stops me from my rambling and I gulp.

 

“It’s fine, Eren.” I let out a breath, “Your hand is really soft and warm anyway.” Now its my turn to turn into a tomato.

 

I rush from my seat, his tattooed hand still in an iron grip with my own. He gets up abruptly to follow me. Why the holy lord is he still holding my hand?! I turn down the hall suddenly to try to lose him but to my loss, his fingers are tangled with my pink polished ones. “I have gym now no time to lose.”

 

“Yeah well, I do too, cutie.” He replies, snarkily. It wasn’t exactly disrespectful, but it made me turn around. I raise my eyebrow questioningly and he shrugs, not affected by my show of disrespect.

 

Around here, with the different grades, you talk shit you get hit. Oh my goodness. I just thought a curse word.. does it still count if I think it? If not, then holy shit.

 

The stairs seem to be approaching. I use my open hand to reach for my inhaler just in case, when I’m jerked back, “What’s that?”

 

“It’s my inhaler. I usually can’t get down the stairs without it,” I explain. He takes it out of my hand and puts it neatly back in my bag. And suddenly I’m being lifted up bridal style, carried down the stairs. I squirm, “W-wha-what do you thinking you’re doing?!” He ignores me and carefully makes his way down the steps.  “Carrying you.” He says as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. I’m too stunned and a little embarrassed to say another thing.

 

I. Eren Jaeger. Am being carried like a princess by the hottest senior in Trost. I hide my face in his bicep (which had a green dragon tangled around it). What if people were staring? Oh no I bet they are. It’s really not everyday a gay nerd like myself got swept away by a handsome prince like Levi. We’re nearing the end of the steps. Thank goodness! But did I really want it to end?

Levi steps down and gently puts me on my feet. He proceeds to tangle his digits with my own and starts walking to gym class. “L-levi. What w-was that? What w-were you thinking? People w-were staring!” And I’m suddenly a nervous wreck again. He shrugs,”Eh”

 

‘Eh’!?! Thats all he has to say?? And now he’s holding my hand again. Great. Well, I guess it was partially my fault the first time. And it does feel kinda good.. and safe..

 

Well okay, before I begin I’m going to come out and say that I’ve had my fair share of thoughts about Levi. And dreams.. But that doesn’t matter now! What does he think he’s doing? As I’m dragged/walked to gym, it seems like the entire hallway parts ways for Levi. A group of girls in a corner blushing as he walks past them. It seems everyone in the school, girl or boy, straight or gay, wishes they were me right now. The door opens to the locker room and lets me in first before shutting it behind him. He only then lets go of my hand to go to his locker.. which is next to mine.

 

I admit that I do ogle at his muscles every time he takes off his shirt, but it seems even more magical now. He pulls off the restricting material and said muscles shimmer at their release. His abs rolling as he reaches for his gym shirt.

 

He takes a glance sideways toward me and smirks. I quickly turn back to my own space. He caught me staring at him, oh my goodness.

 

I pull off my shirt to reveal my lack of muscle and I put on my other shirt in embarrassment. But what is this feeling? It feels..tingly and..good. I look down. Did I just get what I think I just did? Oh no oh no oh no. This is not happening now. This has never happened before, why now! Damn Levi’s body!

 

I turn away from him, hoping he won’t notice the rather large tent in my briefs and pull on my gym shorts. But god didn’t answer my prayer sadly and he did notice.

 

Warm breath laps at my neck and I scrunch up, “Little Eren got a hard-on for me? How cute.” I am now officially horrified, “Didn’t think you’d get that excited over me.”

 

He runs his hand down my front, brushing my right nipple, I let out a gasp. I can almost feel his smirk as he pinches the little bud again. Why am I letting him do this? Oh yeah, because he’s hot and this might be the only time I’ll ever get any action again.

 

“So you’re sensitive here.. and here.” He brings his face to the rose bud and attaches his lips to it, biting and sucking while his other hand tugs at the other. I get a little disappointed when he stops. But surprises me when he licks a stripe down my unmuscled stomach and I squirm under his touch. He stops at the waistband of my briefs and sends a sideways glance up at me for confirmation. Still trying to catch my breath, I move my head enough to indicate that he can go further.

 

He takes the elastic waistband with his teeth and pulls it down enough to reveal my hard cock. He looked at it like it were a piece of meat and he were a wolf who hadn’t eaten in weeks. Levi moves his head toward it and I brace for hurt. It never comes, But I might.

 

His tongue darts out to swipe up a bead of precum that dribbles down the head. My breath hitches and I tremble in pleasure. Well atleast I might be the first one to know that he has a tongue piercing.  That sinful tongue swirls around the tip before his entire mouth is suddenly on my impressive 8”.

 

I let out a moan and I don’t even try to stifle it. He pulls off with a pop and sinks back down, not even choking a bit. How can this feel so great when it seems so wrong? We’re in the middle of an empty locker room where anyone could walk in and see us. My mind pushes away that thought as I let out another groan, “A-ah Levi. W-what if someone sees?”

 

He pulls himself off of my cock and stands up, meeting my eyes, “That doesn’t matter. Only think of me right now.” And then his mouth is on mine. His tongue exploring my mouth and metal clinking against my teeth. His hand reaches for my swollen cock and gives an experimental tug, which I react to with a moan. Hand jerking up and down, he continues to battle my tongue with his own.

 

I pull away to get a quick breath but dive back into the kiss. He sets a good, quick pace and continues to massage my cock with his hand. I feel myself coming to a close, and I know I’m not going to last long. “Levi I’m gonna-” I throw my head back and white clouds my vision. “I’m so close, Levi please!”

 

He grants my wish and starts making his movements faster and harder. He pulls away from my mouth and moves to my ear. “Say my name, _Eren_.” The way my name rolls off his tongue makes me shudder.

 

“L-levi..”

 

“Louder, _Eren_.”

 

“Levi!” I yell without shame as I come, releasing white threads all over his hand. I slump over his body and he puts his (clean) hand on my back to support me. He presses a chaste kiss to my lips and moves to the bathroom to clean his hand. I fall against a locker and slide to the floor, still lagged from my first orgasm I’ve ever had from another man. Levi walks back to me and pulls me up by my hands, “ Was that okay, brat?” I can’t even reply.

  
And that’s when the bell decides to ring. The loud ‘dings’ bring me to my senses and I pull on my pants. The other guys from gym come running in and thats when I finally look back at Levi. “Thank you Levi.” He gives me a soft smile and grabs my hand, pulling me away from the sweaty, changing teenagers, “Don’t worry, Eren. Next time will be better.” Next time?! I grasp his hand from embarrassment and push myself into his chest. He lets out a light chuckle and we walk out the front door to the buses, chatting the entire time. And thats how I fell in love with someone at first sight. Well.. sneeze..  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm garbage ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ I'm a shit writer who doesn't put enough details in ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯Well tomorrow is my English midterm and I gotta write an essay so I gotta save all my bullshit for that. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> These are my favorite emoticons srry no I'm not ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
